


Tora's Limo.

by Rainbowfartingdonkey



Category: Usui Takumi - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom, anime boy x boy, kaichou wa maid sama, maid sama, tora - Fandom, usui
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfartingdonkey/pseuds/Rainbowfartingdonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Usui and Tora were a thing in maid-sama ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tora's Limo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ,So in the manga Tora becomes more loveable then what he was in the anime and I've always shipped Tora and Usui so I gave it a whirl. I mean I love Tora's interest to interesting things and him and Usui would be very amusing.
> 
> So enjoy this shipping I'm pretty sure I ship alone.

“Ah. Usui what an interesting surprise” Tora grinned with his one tooth poking out of his mouth, he had just finished running errand around town for his school to see Usui walking around without Misaki for once.

Usui narrowed his eyes at Tora his Misaki sensor going off in his head. 

“What have you done to my maid?” he asked in a cool tone nerving Tora.

“Nothing. She is at her house I presume if you don’t believe me, I could give you a ride to her house so you can see for yourself” Tora offered with his smug smirk. Knowing to never trust the guy Usui stepped into his limo ready for anything unpredictable from Tora.

“Misa and Misa only” Usui stated crossing his arms. Rolling his eyes Tora knocked on the inside of his door signalling his driver to shut the door Usui had left open and to continue their drive.

“Care for a glass of champagne?” Tora carelessly asked as he drank a sparkling glass of it.

“No. I just want to see Misa” Usui simply stated amusing Tora.

“Misa this, Misa that tell me Usui what makes her so special? This is what interests me so much about the two of you.” Tora leaned forward his golden eyes sparkled underneath the dim light in the car as he stared silently at Usui expecting an answer.

“That is for me to know only.”

“I like this. You’re so interesting it amuses me.” Licking his lips Tora placed the glass down onto the table the limo had built into it.

“I am glad we are the source of your entertainment.” Usui sarcastically replied in a polite tone of voice.  
Slowly and cautiously Tora moved so close to Usui they could feel each other’s breaths fanning upon each other’s soft lips.

“I wonder how interesting it’s going to get now”.

Before Usui could respond he was shocked to feel a pair of strong firm lips against his own. 

Tora deep into the kiss pushed the shocked Usui down on the black leather seats in the limo Tora being the seme and Usui the uke, this knocked Usui out of his shock.  
Hurriedly he gripped Tora’s chest and attempted to push him off to fail, Tora had one hell of a grip on his own lips and body.

Eagerly Tora pushed Usui’s lips open with his tongue and tasted all of him eventually Usui gave into this sensational pleasure he just closed his eyes and pictured Misa doing all of these things this thought made him get right into it with Tora.

Tora slipped his hands down Usui’s pants and down his underwear where he groped his slightly hard member.  
Pulling apart both guys panted heavily as Tora groped Usui more causing him to moan.

“Stop T-“before he could finish Tora gripped his member into his hand and pumped him causing his member to become hard and throbbing.  
Pulling his hand out Tora unbuttoned Usui’s shirt revealing his toned torso the sight had Tora hard, Tora bent over and kissed his way up and down Usui’s body causing him to shudder and give up on attempting to shove him off. 

Feeling his own hard on, Tora positioned himself properly and rubbed his hard bulge against Usui’s causing a rush of pleasure to run through the both of them, Faster and faster Tora kept doing this until Usui looked as if he was about to cum. He stopped abruptly with a devilish smirk.

“Well isn’t that face interesting” Tora commented, glaring up at him Usui withheld a moan when Tora brushed his hand against his groin ‘accidentally’.   
Slowly Tora undressed the rest of Usui revealing his large erection covered in precum, Tora then removed his own clothing also showing his erection.  
Finally looking up Usui could feel himself get hornier at the sight he liked the feeling of Tora straddling him it felt weirdly good.

“Get on your hands and knees” Tora ordered as he sat down properly with his erection standing proud, surprising himself Usui listened and did as he was told, Tora happily gripped his blonde hair roughly and guided him to his erection.

Without a second thought Usui enjoying this too much now took Tora’s length in and bobbed his head, he could feel the male quiver and groan as he bobbed his head his teeth slightly grazed the skin the sounds made him even harder.

Now taking the lead Usui took left Tora’s dripping erection and forced Tora over onto his stomach, he covered three fingers in saliva and plunged them inside of Tora preparing him the sight of a vulnerable naked Tora had his mouth watering.

“What do you think your do-“before Tora could finish Usui roughly shoved his throbbing dick into Tora feeling his tight virgin ass clench slowly he thrusted into Tora causing Tora to moan and grip the black leather of the car.

Loving the sound Usui did it again and again building up a rhythm of thrusting into Tora eventually hitting the right spot that had Tora going insane.  
Feeling himself close to Cumming he gripped Tora’s member and pumped him fast and hard to the thrusts he was engaging , eventually they both cummed Usui slumped over Tora’s body continuing pumping the tired out boy teasing him.

Annoyed Tora flipped he over to he was now on his back and Glared at Usui.

“What’s wrong not finding this so interesting anymore?” Usui smirked bending down he bit Tora’s nipple between his teeth causing him to shiver.

“Still want to see Misa?” Tora asked trying to keep his voice normal.

“I have other people to tease” he seductively whispered before kissing Tora roughly.


End file.
